MALCOLM AT HOGARTS
by iamchochang
Summary: crossover of malcolm in the middle vs. harry potter in script format plz read & review and set up th third scene


SCENE I-King's Cross Station, London  
  
MALCOLM- LOIS- This way Malcolm the sooner we get rid of you the better. MALCOLM- I don't think parents are supposed to tell you that. *Half- heartedly* I'm Coming Mum. LOIS- Reese!! Stop annoying people! Come Here!! MALCOLM- Reese my brother must be the most idiotic person in the world. When he first found out he was a wizard he told the whole street. How stupid can you get?? Anyway he was asked to leave the American Wizard academy and now we had to move to the U.K. I was lucky to get a spot at Hogwarts. Though I have lots of magical talent. REESE- I was only having fun MALCOLM- Hurry up Dumb Arse or we'll miss the train. REESE- Oh Look the little first year has his knickers in a knot. MALCOLM- shut up, you morphidite. That'll get him thinking. LOIS- Come here, Malcolm. Okay, just run at the wall. REESE- Haha! I get to see Malcolm Stack it. MALCOLM- Be quiet, Reese. well that was easy. REESE- MALCOLM- Good one Reese! Watch where you're going next time! LOIS- You two stop fighting! Now get on the train. Goodbye have a nice term. See you at Christmas.maybe! MALCOLM- *Sarcastically* Well that was a nice goodbye. REESE- See you later, Malcolm   
  
SCENE II- Hogwarts Express  
  
MALCOLM- Umm, DO you mind if I sit here HARRY- Nope RON- Nup MALCOLM- Hi, I'm Malcolm Wilkerson RON- Ronald Weasley HARRY- Harry Potter MALCOLM- Cool RON- Wait a second. Haven't you heard of Harry Potter before? MALCOLM- *confused* No, Should I have? RON- Well he was the one who defeated You-Know-Who? MALCOLM- Actually I don't know who. RON- You-Know-Who/ He Who Must Not Be Named? MALCOLM- I'm still lost RON- The Dark Lord? HARRY- He's talking about Voldermort RON- You said You-Know-Who's name! MALCOLM- er, sorry I still don't know what you're talking about HARRY- Yeah well I never knew not to say it. Don't worry about it, I didn't find out about it till a month ago. MALCOLM- I just moved here from the US of A. My brother got transferred to hogwarts from the American Wizards Academy and I was excepted to Hogwarts. HARRY- Cool RON- How many brothers do you have? MALCOLM- Three. Francis just finished at the American Wizards Academy, he plays Quidditch for the US of A now. Reese is in third year. RON- So are two of my brothers MALCOLM- Really! What house? RON- Griffyndor. MALCOLM- haha. I feel sorry for them they have Reese in their class. RON- Do you know a lot about the houses? MALCOLM- No, Reese had to go to Hogwarts in the holidays and get sorted. RON- oh, ok. MALCOLM- How many brothers do you have? RON- Five. MALCOLM- That must be tough. Three gets me on my nerves. RON- It's not that bad. Charlie and Bill have moved out. Charlie's in Romania playing with dragons and Bill is in Egypt with Gringotts. Percy's a fifth year and a prefect. You should have seen him when he got his badge. Bloody hell we couldn't shut him up. Fred and George are the biggest rogues if I ever saw any. They get into some trouble in school but not too much. What I find most annoying is you never get your own stuff it's all hand-me-downs MALCOLM- Tell me about it RON- I got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand and this little blighter used to be Percy's. MALCOLM- I got my own wand and my own robes but my owl used to be Francis' and so is my trunk. RON- Blimey I'd love to have an owl, all I've got is Scabbers. He's really boring, all he does is it and sleep all day. Fred told a spell to make him turn yellow yesterday. Do you ant to see? MALCOLM- aright HARRY- Yeah cool. RON- HERMIONE- Have you seen a toad? A boy called Neville has lost one. HARRY-no RON- no MALCOLM- No see HERMIONE- Oh, are you doing magic? RON- Er, yeah HERMIONE- Let's see I then RON- Sunshine, Daisies, Butter mellow,  
Turn this stupid fat rat yellow. HERMIONE- Are you sure that's a real spell!?! I've only tried a few spells but they have all worked for me. I'm Hermione Granger and you are? RON- Ronald Weasly HERMIONE-sarcastic tone* Pleasure to meet you MALCOLM- Malcolm Wilkerson HARRY-Harry Potter HERMIONE-Your really Harry Potter I've read so much about you HARRY- I guess you no more about me then I do  
  
DRACO-So it's true what they are saying on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. I've told you before about how some wizarding families are better then others Potter. And hate too break it too you but these are the lower kind. HARRY- I think I can figure the lower kind for myself thanks. DRACO- Just, I'll give you that. But don't come running to me when you figured it out. Nice too meet you Madam MALCOLM- You leave her alone DACO- HERMIONE- Thank you, you didn't have to do that MALCOLM- No guy should treat a girl like that, especially if you're that girl HERMOINE- RON- Are you too finished?? HARRY- Can't you see they are having a moment. I think we better get changed.. RON- Would you stop doing that? I was going to go. Bloody hell. 


End file.
